User talk:Snowflower2
=2014= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi =2016= Adminship This wiki lacks active administrators and I'm polling more active users like yourself and Gamekirby to see if you'd be interested in co-adopting the place so you could delete spam and stuff. Interested? talk2ty 19:57, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello I'm Champ! Nice to meet you Sorry to disturb you. I want to edit the Home Page and add New Episodes / Character pages,etc.. I'm just asking for permission just to be sure. I want to help. :) FanofRandom (talk) 18:38, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Snowflower2, I was adding some images in Sound Effects Wiki, but then I wasn't following the rules on two pages. So I got banned by one of the mean users. Look! The same thing with Disney Wiki since January. Just showing you what it looks like. - MurphyWiki Hey, Snowflower2, I need help! I got unblocked on Sound Effects Wiki yesterday, now I got banned again for not adding an image in the second page. WikiExpertXV did this! Can you please write a message to WikiExpertXV to say that I am so sorry, and tell him to unblock me? Just go to http://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiExpertXV Thank you. From MurphyWiki Title cards Some of the episodes are missing their title cards. ZanyDragon (talk) 19:46, June 22, 2017 (UTC) 2017 Trying to add more Doc McStuffins images on Disney Wiki Snowflower2, I need you help please! I'm trying to add more images from "Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital" episodes. I woke up this morning, then continued to add three more images on Disney Wiki from the episodes "First Day of Med School", but Alex2424121 stopped me then said "You better not continue the way you were before. At this point I don't trust you with uploading images. I expect to see some written work from you. This is a Wikia and not a gallery site. Out top priority is information". I tried to do it on my own, but that guy keeps stopping me! I need help from you and the other wiki users to add more images from "Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital" please! I said to Alex2424121 "What's wrong with that? I just love adding images on this wiki. It's my job!" Then Alex 2424121 said "Don't give me that, because it's not going to work. When you were banned, I was hoping you would learn a from your mistakes. Even after six months you're still doing the things that I and other users disapprove of. Plus there are now new polices taht restrict the amount of images permitted. You are not going to just upload pictures on Disney Wiki. If that is all you're going to do then that is unacceptable". Then I said "I used to do this in the past, and it was so much fun for me! When did you came up that new rule where we can't be adding images on Disney Wiki anymore? This is upsetting!" Alex2424121 said "Disney Wiki is not about pictures, it's about knowledge. The only reason I allow the other users is because they put effort into both. This is not the Doc McStuffins wiki and you will not upload all the imgaes on that wiki or the Whisker Haven Tales wiki." The three images I added on Disney Wiki this morning got removed. Snowflower2, Disney Wiki is now a site with no image addings. I guess Disney Wiki is no longer for Disney Junior anymore. Can you please try to take over for me? But please follow the rules on Disney Wiki. That wiki user guy is just dealing with some serious rules that I really don't understand. Yesterday, ZanyDragon notices that some of the episode articles are still missing their title cards on Disney Wiki. Then Alex2424121 said to her about me "She won't do it. We've all instructed her on that she should and shouldn't do, even I have tried. She forgets our just doesn't bother. I'm hoping that you MurphyWiki have learned your lesson". This is just getting worst. Please report this to the other users on this Doc McStuffins wiki so they can help me add images on Disney Wiki that are not on that wiki yet. Thank you - MurphyWiki (talk) 20:01, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Snowflower2, it's MurphyWiki. I need your help with Disney Wiki really badly! Alex2424121 really doesn't want me to add images on that wiki anymore. I know you're busy, but I really need your help. I was trying to add one image at a time like later in an hour, but it didn't work. Alex2424121 wrote me a message that said "Where is the written work and categorizations to your images? I don't want to see you just uploading pictures anymore. Do something more useful like expanding the plots and noting the writers and directors." Do you know what that means? I really don't know. He's just dealing with some serious rules that I really don't understand. I just wanna add more Doc McStuffins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Minnie's Bow Toons and Whisker Haven Tales images on Disney Wiki. ~~Who is Chilly's best friend?~~ Pleas e answer in 24 hours. Season 5 Info! In this wiki we are abiable to edit for some unkown reason If you want to know more press this link and afford you to use: Episodes Hi, Snowflower2, I have been in participant into the other wiki called "Soundeffects Wiki". Now, I am looking for more wiki users who can join this wiki. If you want to join this wiki, please read the rules first on this site: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Effects_Wiki There is a Doc McStuffins page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins There's also Doc McStuffins/Image Gallery with images where the sound effects were heard: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins/Image_Gallery There's also The Doc Files page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doc_Files_(Shorts) There's also Doc McStuffins Pet Rescue Shorts page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins_Pet_Rescue_Shorts I know you're busy with this wiki, but can you please help grow Soundeffects Wiki if you can? Please remember to follow the rules before you get started. Thank you! MurphyWiki Snowflower2, I need your help really bad please! I just added like 200 images from The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special on it's gallery page all day, and when I clicked the apply button, nothing happened. Probably because I left the add images thing all day, and now it's not working. Wasted my whole time all day today. So panicky, obessfully, and stressfully right now. Can you please put the images on The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special/Gallery page for me? My parents are very disappointed that I spent all day doing this. I really need your help very badly. (talk) User:MurphyWiki 05:53, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Never mind. I just fixed it. Everything's okay now. Sorry. I know you're so busy. I am too. (talk) User:MurphyWiki 06:38, November 7, 2019 (UTC)